The Mystery of the XYZ Server
by Heath's-No.1-Fan
Summary: A Wavemaster finds a strange server hidden deep within The World. He leaves and logs out, but when he comes back, he can't find it again. Only four other people believe him, and they set off on an adventure to prove that this server isn't
1. Prologue: Characters and The World

The Mystery of the XYZ Server  
A .hack Fanfic  
by The Mystical Red Lugia  
  


(If you already know all about .hack//SIGN, go to Chapter 1.)  
  
Prologue  
  
Characters  
Leah: A Twin blade. Very stubborn.  
Ryan: A Long arm. Leah's brother. Challenges everything.  
Austin: A Wavemaster. A bit of a crybaby.  
James: A Player Killer. Acts rambunctiously. Kills at will.  
Bryce: A Hacker. Is a veteran player. Helps everyone unless angered.  
  
Servers  
The Rivertown Server: Looks like a town with rivers instead of roads. Starting place for every beginner.  
The Sky High Server: Seems to float high in the sky. Open to intermediate players.  
The Lightning Fast Server: Very dark and secluded. Open only to Expert players. Player Killers and Hackers hide out here.  
The XYZ Server: Appears to be a glitch. Hardly anyone has seen it.  
  
  
Types of Players  
Twin Blade: Carries two blades, usually daggers. Masters of multi-hit attacks.  
Long Arm: Carries a very long sword. Has a high Critical Hit rate.  
Wavemaster: Carries a staff. Uses magic. Very vulnerable to direct attack.  
Player Killer: Usually Twin Blades. Always kill other players (called a PK (Player Kill))  
Hacker: Can be anybody. Hack into systems. Cheat on the game. Can Data Drain other players and monsters. Usually caught and frozen before they can do anymore damage.  
Scarlet Knight: Are like Moderators. Take care of glitches and rule breakers. Dislike Hackers and Player Killers.  
  



	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The beginning of our problems...  
  
Server: Rivertown  
Area: Happy Sad Foxtrotting Forgetfulness  
Time: 3/18/2225/4:30/pm  
  
A dark cave loomed high above the Wavemaster's head. He was unconcious. A chest was behind him, open. Light poured from it and the item floating above it. The item, a broken stone tablet, floated over to the Wavemaster. Suddenly, it disappeared.  
The Server crashed.  
Utter chaos ensued.  
Everyone logged on to that server was suddenly booted off. Some of them were in the middle of battles, others relaxing or recieving important items. Still others were wandering about, Trying to figure out what to conquer next.  
Hours later, The Scarlet Knights fixed the problem. The Rivertown Server was back online. Everyone immediately logged back on. Everyone except the Wavemaster.  
  


***  


  
Server: ???  
Area: ???  
Time: ???  
  
The Wavemaster woke up. He was lying on a rock in the middle of a clearing in a deep forest. He got up, rubbed his head, and sat up.  
A large gate was in front of him. He stood up and walked toward the gate.  
It opened.  
He walked inside. As the gate closed behind him, a pillar of light appeared. He started to float up.  
Soon, He found himself in the Rivertown server, standing if front of the Chaos Gate. While wondering how he got there and where he had been, he walked through the town and into the bustling crowd.  
  


***  
  


Server: Sky High  
Area: Root Town  
Time: 3/20/2225/5:00/pm  
  
A Twin Blade and a Long Arm were standing together in front of the Chaos Gate, arguing. The Wavemaster was standing behind them, trying to get to the Gate.  
Twin Blade: We should go to Hidden Forbidden Holy Land!   
Long Arm: That Area is for sissies. We should go to Sky-High Fateful Lovers Dance!  
Twin Blade: The Areas that you go to are way too hard for me! Don't you know that I'm only level 5?  
Long Arm: Well, you should have trained more, Leah!  
Wavemaster: Excuse me-  
Leah: I can't help it if you always drag me off and get me PK'd, Ryan!!!  
Ryan: If you had trained more, you wouldn't be killed so easily!  
Leah: I can't train while I'm off getting PK'd all the time!  
Ryan: Then go by yourself!  
Leah: I can't! It's against The Rules!  
Wavemaster: Ummm-  
Ryan: Even I break The Rules sometimes!  
Leah: You shouldn't! It's a wonder the Scarlet Knights haven't caught you yet!  
Ryan: Those Scarlet Know-It-Alls have never caught me!  
Leah: Oh yeah? What about the time when-  
Wavemaster: EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Leah and Ryan both jumped. They turned and looked at the Wavemaster.  
Wavemaster: Can I get to the Gate please? I need to Log Out.  
Leah: Sure... Go ahead...  
Ryan: Sorry...  
The Wavemaster went to the Chaos Gate and Logged Out.  
Leah: Well... What do you want to do now?  
Ryan: To tell you the truth, I've never been to Hidden Forbidden Holy Land. Wanna go there?  
Leah: Sure!  
They both left. Sitting on a tall pillar in the shadows was a Hacker. He smirked.  
Hacker: Sissies.


	3. Chapter 2: James and Bryce

Chapter 2: James the Player Killer and Bryce the Hacker  
  
Server: Sky High  
Area: Hidden Forbidden Holy Land  
Time: 3/20/2225/6:00/pm  
  
Leah and Ryan appeared at the entrance to the dungeon. With a fleeting glance, both of them charged inside. They were in the middle of the dungeon when Leah and Ryan got separated.  
Ryan: C'mon, Leah! The Chest Room is this way, I just know it!  
Leah: C'mon, Ryan! The Chest Room is this way, I just know it!  
Ryan ran down one corridor while Leah ran down the other. After a while, Leah got lost. While she looks for her brother, Ryan finds the Chest Room.  
Leah: *runs into a dead end* Awwww, man! Well, let's go the other way... Ryan? Ryan... Ryyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaan.....  
~meanwhile~  
Ryan: *runs into Chest Room* Awright! I just KNEW it was this way! C'mon, Leah, help me open it! Huh? Leah? Leeeeeeeaaaaaaah..... Oh, now where'd she go? This is why she gets PK'd all the time...  
While they are both looking for each other, Leah is ambushed.  
Leah: Awwww, man.... why'd I have to get lost? Why can't he-  
Player: Hey, gorgeous!  
Leah: Eyaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!! Who are you?  
Player: Now if I told you that, you'd report me.  
Leah: No I wouldn't! Now tell me!  
Player: Hehe.... My name is James.  
Leah: and what type of person are you?  
James: *evil grin* I'm a Player Killer.  
Leah: *gasp* Oh no! Don't kill me!  
James: I'm afraid it's too late. I've already told you my username. *pulls out two daggers* Now get ready to die.  
Leah: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*** P K ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! * **  
Ryan: Man, there's alot of treasure in this thing... *hears Leah scream* Oh, great, she's gone and done it again... Well, time to play the knight in shining armor!  
Ryan ran to the room where Leah was PK'd. He finds James in that room with Leah's body on the ground.  
Ryan: *runs in* Hey, who are- *sees Leah's body* You- you killed my sister!  
James: Huh? Hey wait, She didn't tell me she was your sister!  
Ryan: Well duh! Why else would you think I'd always kill you like I'm gonna do now?  
James: *gulp!*  
Ryan: Say your last words.   
*** P K ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *  
  
**

***  
  


Server: Sky High  
Area: Root Town  
Time: 3/20/2225/6:30/pm  
  
Ryan and Leah finally make it back to the Root Town after both Leah and the PK'er James are PK'd. They both meet up with James, a Twin blade, later. Ryan is still mad at James for what he did to Leah. James is trying to apologise when they meet up with the Wavemaster again.  
Ryan: Well Leah, How are you feeling?  
Leah: better now that I was able to recover my save data.  
James: *out of breath* There you are... I was.... going to... apologise...  
Ryan: You've done enough already, James. Do you want me to PK you here in the Root Town?  
Leah: It's against The Rules, Ryan...  
Ryan: I don't care.  
Leah: You'll get suspended, Ryan...  
Ryan: I don't give a-  
Wavemaster: Excuse me...  
Ryan, Leah, and James turn to look at the Wavemaster, who had mysteriously appeared beside them out of nowhere.  
Wavemaster: I was wondering... Have you ever seen a place that looked like a clearing in a forest?  
Leah: No, I haven't.  
Ryan: I haven't either.  
James: Nope.  
Someone: I have.  
All of them turned in surprise to the fifth person now standing beside them. He looked like an experienced person. He was also a Twin Blade. He seemed to look tougher than everyone who was there.  
Player: Heh, sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name's Bryce. I'm a Twin Blade and a Hacker.   
Leah: Ummm... Hi... I'm Leah.  
Ryan: A Hacker?  
Bryce: Yep. That's right. After I beat the game, I decided to help the Scarlet Knights check out rumors and glitches.  
James: The Scarlet Knights?!?!?!?  
Bryce: Yep. But don't worry. I don't suspend people. I just work for the Scarlet Knights. I can still get in trouble.  
Ryan: I'm Ryan.  
James: I'm James.  
Bryce: Ah, yes. James. The Twin Blade gone awry. It's a pleasure to meet a PK'er.  
James: I'm just glad you haven't turned me in yet...  
Bryce: You're lucky for a PK'er. But I guess I'm lucky for a hacker. I haven't been frozen yet!  
Wavemaster: So you've seen that area?  
Bryce: Yep. Seen it. Been there, done that. I just wanted to explore the area a little bit more before I reported it to the Scarlets. I just can't find it again. Now what did you say your name was, Wavemaster?  
Wavemaster: Oh. Ummm... I'm... Austin.  
Bryce: Ah, yes. Austin. Now how did you find this area?  
Austin: I can't remember. I just remember finding a Chest Room in a dungeon. I remember opening the chest... and that's it. The next thing I remember is standing outside the Chaos Gate in the Root Town and wondering how I got there and why I was in the Root Town.  
Bryce: Can you remember what dungeon you were in?  
Austin: Ummmm... I think it was.... Happy Sad Foxtrotting Forgetfulness. Yeah. that's it.   
Bryce: In a level 5 dungeon? Seems pointless.... Nevertheless, we'll go there. If it means solving the mystery, then we'll solve it.  
Ryan: Can we start tomorrow? We've got to go home.  
Austin: Yeah, I do too.  
Bryce: Ok. I was just about to leave when I heard you talking about it. Well, How about meeting here again at 8:00 in the morning?  
Ryan: Ok.  
Leah: That's fine.  
James: Fine with me.  
Austin: Sure.  
Bryce: Then it's a date!  
They all Logged Out. Everyone was looking foreward to the new adventure coming the next day. They just didn't know what it would bring...**  
**


	4. Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins

Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins  
  
Server: Sky High  
Area: Root Town  
Time: 3/21/2225/8:00/am  
  
At the Chaos Gate was a small party of people. They stood there out of the way, as if waiting for someone to come. In that group were Bryce the Hacker, James the PK'er, Leah the Twin Blade, and Ryan the Long Arm. They were waiting for Austin, the Wavemaster.  
Bryce had already sent the invitation to join their party. Now all they could do was wait.  
  
Ryan: Dang it! How can he make us wait so long?!?!?!?  
Leah: Watch your temper, Ryan. I bet he's on his way right now.  
Ryan: Leah, do you have to be so darn optimistic all the time?!?!?!?!?  
Bryce: She's right. All we can do anyway is wait.  
James: Besides, it would take too long to go to every single area and look for him. There are too many possibilities.  
Ryan: Well, we could start.  
Bryce: No need. Here he comes now.  
  
At that moment, Austin had warped in to the Root Town. He rushed over to them.  
  
Austin: Sorry I'm late, guys. My mom was giving me a long speech about playing video games too much.  
Ryan: Finally! Now let's go!  
Bryce: Hold your horses, Ryan. Let Austin put in the coordinates.  
  
Austin went up to the Gate. He put in the coordinates Happy Sad Foxtrotting Forgetfulness. All of them warped out.  
  
Server: Sky High  
Area: Happy Sad Foxtrotting Forgetfulness  
Time: 3/21/2225/8:30/am  
  
All of them reached the Chest Room at the same time. They all walked toward the chest that stood there in the middle of the room on a tall platform.  
  
Austin: Well, this is it.  
Ryan: This is where you found that wierd server?  
Austin: Yup.  
Leah: I'm scared...  
Bryce: Well? Who wants to open it?  
Ryan: Not me.  
James: No way, man.  
Leah: I'm not gonna!  
Austin: I will.  
  
Austin walked up to the chest. He looked behind him at the rest of the party behind him for a moment, and then turned toward the chest. He opened it.  
A broken stone tablet appeared and floated above the chest. Suddenly a great flux of power nocked all of them off their feet. Light was pouring out from the tablet.  
Suddenly, a mysterious voice spoke.  
  
Voice: W h y h a v e y o u c o m e b a c k ? Y o u s h o u l d n o t b e h e r e . Y o u s h o u l d l e a v e . Y o u m u s t l e a v e n o w . . .   
  
Suddenly, a bright flash of light blinded them. They all warped to the mysterious server. The tablet disappeared.  
And the server crashed again.  
Everyone was booted off of the server.  
But now the problem was much worse.  
Five people were missing.


End file.
